SOS
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: I want you next to me... That simple phrase. Is it so hard to ask for? All Sakura ever wanted was someone for her. Someone to be be next to her... This is the story of how she found her Right One the hard way. SOS... help her. Help poor Sakura from her di
1. Agency Of Love

**Hi minna-san! I'm back with a three part story! I should finish it soon! … Hopefully. §sweatdrop§ Sorry I haven't updated When Two Worlds Meet, The Other Side and Falling In Love With You for a while! I'm still typing up When Two Worlds Meet and the other two I'm just braindead. GRR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. §men in suits poke me ever time I say that§ I don't own I- Man: you don't own WHAT? §sigh§ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura…CLAMP does.**

**Dedication: Ok. I know I can never stop dedicating things. But this one's for my nee-chan Lyssa because she's helping me beta read for it…**

**Hope you like it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No matter how long I wait… love just won't find me. Is one kiss just too much to ask for? **If this sounds like you, don't give up! Come visit our agency!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she's in class F-1 and her name's Kumi right?" asked 15 year-old Kinomoto Sakura, her shiny auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Yeah. She's the one. The thing is, I never get a chance to talk to her." Answered Kazaya, scratching the back of his head. There was a moment of silence.

"I see. Well god! Why didn't you tell me sooner Kazaya? How was I supposed to know huh? I would've helped you out if you told me earlier!" Sakura exclaimed, whapping Kazaya on the back. Kazaya blushed with excitement.

"Y-You mean it? Thanks so much Sakura! I owe you big time!" he beamed melodramatically and grabbed onto Sakura's hands.

"Huh?" Sakura's face was full of confusion.

"It's nice to have a well-connected friend! You're the best!" and with that, Kazaya walked off waving Sakura goodbye.

'_Oh no! I did it again…'_ she groaned inwardly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Kazaya seems to have a girlfriend!" called a student from class A-2, when Kazaya walked past the window with Kumi.

"WHAT? You played cupid again?" screamed Naoko, a friend of Sakura's.

"Why do you ALWAYS help the guy you have a crush on?" Chiharu, another friend yelled at poor Sakura.

"You're TOO nice! How lame can you get? Mou…"

"It's just plain baka-ism when it comes to you isn't it?" Rika shook her head. (k/n: baka-ism is MINE!)

"Hey! Sakura you look horrible! The time of month for you?" joked Kaiji.

"Oh shut up!" growled Sakura with a gloomy aura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So many friends and acquaintances. My phone book proves it! I'm well liked and yet…'_

"Why won't anyone fall for me?" cried Sakura as she got up to the top deck of the school and held out her cellphone over the railing.

"This dumb thing!" she glared at it as tears slowly dropped onto the open screen.

"I might as well throw it away!" She sobbed, ready to throw the phone when a hand caught her own.

"Hold on there! What a waste… Don't do something you might regret." Came a husky masculine voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around with brimmed eyes of tears and saw a tall boy about her age with chocolate brown hair strewn messily and the most intense amber eyes.

"Why don't we use that network of yours productively?" he asked. Sakura stared, intensified by his wonderful features.

"How would you like to come and work with me? If you're interested… Drop by and see me someday! Okay? See ya later!" he said cheerfully as he handed Sakura her cellphone along with a piece of paper and walked off waving.

'_That guy... I know him… Li Syaoran, a junior… he's the class B-3 flirt! Girls go absolutely gaga over him! In freshman year, my year, junior year and hell, even senior years! "Work..." What did he mean by that?' _Sakura pondered as she followed the directions. She got there in no time.

"But this is a club room. 'The Library Club'? How odd…" Sakura pushed open the door.

"Um hi! Are you…" she trailed off.

A girl with long, slightly curled lavender hair and periwinkle eyes looked up at her from a desk.

'_Wow! She's lovely! Is she a first year? I haven't seen her around before.'_

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Oh. Um. I'm just… I'm here about 'work'…?" Sakura trailed off once more. The girl's eyes widened for a moment.

"Okay! Are you in the book yet?"

Sakura's face twisted in confusion.

"The book? No…"

"Then enter your contact info here."

"Huh? What kind of info?" Sakrua asked cluelessly. The girl raised a borw.

"Do you have a cellphone?"

"Oh! Sure! That info!"

"So tell me... What's your type?"

"Huh?"

"The type of guy you like!" the girl exasperated.

"Oh! Let's see… someone who's kind…and honest."

"Can you be more specific please?"

"Nagase! From the band Tokio! Does that help?" The girl pulled out a book from a certain shelf.

"Yes that will help good enough. Let me see… Here we are! A good selection… Just pick a few to start with… and we can arrange an immediate date once the guy agrees!" Sakura's mouth opened and her eyes bulged.

"So you'll introduce me to them? You're too kind!"

"Glad to help." The girl replied.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

"Hmm! This sooooo totally cool!" Sakrua said to herself.

"First this one… and then this one… oh! And this one too! Yeah, yeah!"

The fee for an introduction to this level of man is five hundred dollars! First class!" The girl said, holding up five fingers.

"F-Five hundred dollars? You charge for this? How cuckoo!" ejaculated (k/n: not that way!) Sakura in surprise.

"Of course we charge for it! It's work. Economy is only three hundred!"

"It's w-work? So this work here… It's… Uh. What do you call it?"

"Well, I call it a dating agency!" Syaoran commented, walking in the room.

'"_Dating Agency"? What the hell is that?'_

"Tomoyo, try to be nicer on the job." Syaoran gave the girl a weird look. Tomoyo growled back in response. Syaoran's face suddenly turned into a big grin at Sakura. She eeped.

"We just started this service. Pretty lucrative eh? Of course the school doesn't know about it. Ehehehe. I've had my eye on you… How would you feel about joining us? I can't help but think you'd make a great go-between!" he smiled goofily, scratching the beck of his head.

"IS THAT ALL I'M GOOD FOR?" Sakura raged with two anime veins.

'_But… that jerk smiled so cheerfully…'_

"Aww… come on." Syaoran pouted.

"Okay. I'll try it." I gave in half-heartedly shaking his hand.

'…_That I just… gave in!'_

"Good deal!" he said, shaking my hand back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_And so, my life as a professional cupid began.'_

**Dating Agency! Join Now! We are working for you! WE work so you DON'T have to!**

"What's this? You've started your own dating service? Getting jilted has made you demented!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Now it's a job?" inquired Naoko.

"I don't care! Whatever! Spread the words to your friends! The single ones! OH! And don't tell our teachers!" Sakura informed as she ran off to give out more flyers.

'_Girls and boys want to fall in love so badly… That they were soon beating a path straight down to our door!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then… Our system is like most popular matchmaking clubs. Select your type from the member profiles. If he or she agrees to it, we set you up! We stay actively involved until your date becomes a permanent partner with you. Normal rate is three hundred dollars."

"Uh… I really prefer older guys. Not little highschool boys!" Yui Maikozawa of class F-3 scoffed at Sakura.

"We can help you! It takes all kinds… And we've got 'em! From the-boy-next-door to players! If you STILL can't find your type... Our skilled staff will search through our entire network to help you!" Sakura pressed on further.

"Yeah! We work hard so you don't have to!" Syaoran flashed his oh so popular grin to all the girls who started clapping. Tomoyo just stood there with an annoyed look on her face and a brow raised with a looming aura secluding those around her.

'_We'd found the one thing that everyone had been looking for!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHOAAA!" Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura's faces gasped with awe as they counted the pile of money they attained so far.

"Look how much we made already! What if the school finds out?" Syaoran huffed.

"It's like a birthday and New Year's all at once! They'll kick us out for sure!" breathed Sakura.

"This isn't enough. No… It's not nearly enough at all! We HAVE TO make more! MORE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Tomoyo screeched with a weird look across her eyes so scary that Sakura and Syaoran started to back up against the wall.

"T-Tomoyo! But why do you need so much money?" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm saving up! It's my future war fund! I have to be able to start my own company! YAH! I'll be a fashion designer! I won't have to depend on men! I'll live on my own! WE HAVE TO WORK HARDER!" Tomoyo said with a creepy look over her ENTIRE face. Sakura and Syaoran both just stood there and stared with open jaws.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does Tomoyo hate men or something? She's so kawaii! It's really quite a shame." Sakura asked, while walking on the way home with Syaoran.

"She has just always been that way... She says she doesn't need a man to help her and that she's an independent woman." Syaoran replied.

"Hmmmmmmmm… Well… That's too bad. So you've been friends since junior high?" Sakura tried to start up a new conversation.

"Yeah. I've known her for a long time…" Syaoran sighed.

"Hey! It's snowing!" he exclaimed, rushing ahead of Sakura.

"What about you Li-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you get kicks out of flirting with girls? Don't you want someone special at least?" Sakura asked with such intensity. Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her with a look in his eyes. A look that looked so much like pain and despair, but a look that was indescribable and unimaginable.

"I'll stick to the flirting. I like to be free to be able to do my own things." He replied nonchalantly as he turned back and continued to trudge his way through the snow.

"But… How can guys be so aloof? I would want more! I'd like to have a boyfriend. Knowing that someone in this world cherishes you… I bet that feels really nice." Sakura said with passion. Syaoran looked back once more at her. His eyes with care this time. Her eyes widened a little in surprise to his sudden movement.

"That is so adorable Sakura!" he smiled.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me or something? No way. That was not adorable at all! Nope. Zettai! ZENZEN!" Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran put a hand on top of her head. She opened one eye to look at him with a pout.

"Can't you take a compliment?" he said in a low voice. Sakura blushed.

'_I bet… Everyone's searching. We're all the same. As our lives become more indulged, it just gets harder to find something special. Something real and meaningful.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's the end of my first chapter! I hope you liked it! I typed it up in only 45 minutes! I'm so proud of myself! I usually take forever because of other things… -' Please review! I would like feedback! And the more reviews I get, the faster I update! 1953 words… wow. Not a lot for five pages… but I took out a whole bunch of them so I guess it makes sense.**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**


	2. Sukiya Kidnapped

Yo pplz! Kia ish back! LALALA! I am soooooo sorry for not updating! Things are EXTRA crazy since my cousin was born. And all this craziness and aaaaaaah! §runs around screaming§ Anyway… I'm updating. So be happy for me and review plz? T.T PLZZZZZZZ? I'm begging you pplz!

TANK UZ U REVIWERS OF MINE! §GLOMPLES U ALL!§

Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHING! DUN LOOK AT MEH! I AM A VERY POOR AZN GIRL TRYNA WRITE FANFICTION THAT'S IT! SO DUN SUE ME! PLZ? T-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-T

Dedication: TO MY LUVALY CHI LY! AKA CHI LYSSA! LYSSA-NEE! SIEG1308 WATEVA U WANNA CALL HER! SHE'S LUVALY! §BIIIIIIIG SMOILIE FOR CHI LY!§

'_I bet… everyone's searching. We're all the same. As our lives become more indulged, it just gets harder to find something special. Something real.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sign outside of the door hung 'Dating Agency Open For Business' that opened with a sudden disturbing aura filling the room. A girl named Sukiya Nakamura with mangled hair and weird waves emitting from all around her walked in, looking down. Tomoyo and Syaoran went dot eyed at the mere sight of her.

"What's the deal with her?" Tomoyo hissed to Syaoran.

"Look! It's a bad sight. She's been dumped… five times in a ROW!" Syaoran hissed back as the two teens watched the Sukiya walk over to the table Sakura was sitting at and take a seat across from Sakura herself, moping.

"I'm just no good. That's it. I'm ugly. And fat. I can't even talk right. I'm so stupid. I'm lackluster. I've been told my smile came from the freak zone." The girl moaned. Sakura got really mad at how this girl would put herself down like that. (s/n: o.o I'm writing this when it's how I feel about myself too. O.o meh ish weird) So mad that in fact, she stood up out of her chair and it blasted to the wall behind her chipping off some wall paint and leaving a small dent.

"That's not true! You know way better than that geez! You're just trying to be too modest!" Sakura objected, but the girl's self esteem was way down into the toilet.

"WAAAAAH!" she wailed.

"You'll be just fine! Next time, it'll work out perfectly! That's why we're here! We'll make it work for you!" Sakura enthused. Tomoyo walked over and sat on the tabletop.

"Sakura, you can't go making promises like that." She sighed. Sakura looked at her with those sad and disappointed eyes. Tomoyo looked back with hers the same.

"Our job is to give them a chance to meet someone, that's it! They choose the kind of man they want, not us. For good or for ill, how it works is up to them. Keep up to our rules!" Tomoyo said composedly.

"I can't sit back and not do anything!" griped Sakura.

"Seems like you do it all the time anyway!" Tomoyo fought back. Sakura got totally pissed.

"ARRRGH! I'm your superior! You're a freshmen; I'm a junior! GRR! How DARE you?" she rawred with an humongous anime vein.

"You got such good looks… but you say you don't need men! How would you know what it feels like Tomoyo?" Sakura shouted as she ran out and slammed the door dramatically behind her.

"HUH?" Tomoyo started to blush, and she covered her cheeks with her hands. Syaoran glanced over at her and placed a hand on top of Tomoyo's head and ruffled it a bit.

"Don't fret over it." He reassured, but Tomoyo slapped his hand away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Tomoyo Daidouji! Whatta crazy chick! Gimme a break! GOD! I'M the one who knows how Nakamura feels. And that's why…'_ Sakura thought as one silent tear dropped from her eye, as she and Sukiya walked down the street to her date. They ran into Tomoyo and Syaoran on their way out to find Sukiya and Sakura. Their faces went into astonishment as their lips curved into a perfect O.

"WOW! Kawaii desu! Whatta babe!" Syaoran whistled.

"Isn't she a looker? EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME MAKEOVER!" Sakura beamed and handed Sukiya a compact mirror.

"T-T-This is… THIS IS ME? I was just an ugly duckling though! I think I have the confidence to date again now! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" Sukiya exclaimed as she took off. Her date looked at her, and they shared a warm smile as they walked off and left Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo staring after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sign read: Dating Agency… back soon! Patience with us please! That covered over the window of the door leading inside the library club.

"So I heard Nakamura's date went well after all, eh?" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a sly grin on her face. She gave a teeheehee, and creeped Tomoyo out a bit.

"In fact, she's on her second date with him today! See! I TOLD you! You can't stand being so very very wrong! Nhiahahahahaha!" Sakura shouted with glee. Tomoyo looked irked.

"GAH! You wish!" she shouted back. Sakura's face was covered with insaneness.

"Have you had enough? Or shall I go on? I've never felt such joy! Vindication is such a sweet prize! Gwahahahahahaha!" she crazed. Tomoyo just stood there grring.

"I feel so good! I think I'll even dance my way to the bathroom!" Sakura exclaimed as she pirouetted around going lalala.

'_Whatta freakazoid!' _Tomoyo thought furiously with three anime veins and sulkiness around her. She fwumped down on a chair and Sakura's cellphone began to ring.

"Princess Perfect! Your'e phone is ringing!" she yelled. When no answer came, she got annoyed and looked at who was calling. Nakamura Sukiya it read. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she answered.

"Moshi moshi, Nakamura? How'd your date goi-"

:HELP ME: cried Sukiya from the other side.

:I-I-I-I'm near the station. He forced me into a hotel room! NO! I-:

:STOP IT: cried a male's voice from the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He threw Sukiya on the bed. A look of terror was strewn across her eyes. He stared at here emotionlessly and began to step forward.

"What a great system, for a mere 3000 yen. I can fuck as many woman as I want." She sneered as he held onto her shoulders and began to kiss her neck harsh and rough.

"No…" Sukiya strained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: And the line went dead, leaving Tomoyo trembling and speechless as the phone slipped from her hand and she began to run out of the room. Sakura was walking towards the door, when Tomoyo came bursting out and ran down the hall to the exit.

"Tomoyo? Wh-Where are you going?" Sakura asked, but availed and answer. She picked up her dropped and forgotten cellphone as it beeped an incoming call from Nakamura Sukiya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OIIIIII! SYAORAN!" Sakura ran outside to the courtyard where Syaoran was sitting.

"It's Nakamura! She… She might be in bad trouble!" She called to him as they both took off immediately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A hotel… near the station!" Tomoyo panted out loud as she ran inside a hotel and throughout the hallways.

"Nakamura? Hey! Where are you, Nakamura?"

"Tomoyo?" canme Sukiya's voice from a room, and Tomoyo ran in. Sukiya pushed the guy off her just as the door burst open and Tomnoyo stood at the door.

"PHEW! I found you! Come on!" Tomoyo huffed as she tried to grab Sukiya, but the guy's hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her inside the connected bathroom, then closed the door.

"Tomoyooooooooo!" Sukiya wailed from the other side of the door.

"A fill in, aren't you? A HOTT one two! You're WAY better! First, it's an appetizer for me, and then they bring my main course. I wonder what's for dessert?"

Tomoyo stared at the way his lips moved, in the slow and evil, twisted way of theirs as he spoke. She sat there, frozen. Unable to move at all, as he slowly touched her cheek…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we supposed to find them?" Syaoran gasped as he and Sakura stopped and tried to regain their breaths.

"Sakura! Thank goodness!" came the voice of Sukiya from around the corner. Her face was flushed, hair raveled and strewn across her face with her weak hands trembling. Sukiya was shaken and on her knees. Sakura and Syaoran looked her way.

"It… it's Tomoyo! Sh-sh-she's-!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, what's wrong sweetcakes? You're all frozen up. Are you trembling? That's so sweet." He husked as Tomoyo continue to tremble, this time along with cold sweat. As his hand came closer once again…

'_A hand came towards little Tomoyo._

"_It's alright sweetheart. Yes. Stay still and be a good little girl for me…"'_

"N-No… No. No no NO! Stop it… STOP IT!" Tomoyo shrieked as she pulled on her own hair with bitter angry tears flowing out rapidly.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she shrieked once again. A hand grabbed his shirt and punched him outside the now open bathroom. Syaoran stood there with a look of abhorrence on him face.

He looked over and saw poor Tomoyo trembling and curled up into a ball, rocking herself, and her walked over to her.

"Tomoyo are you-" Syaoran reached out a hand to her, but stopped at her sudden outburst.

"YAHH! N-No! Don't t-touch-" she stammered.

"Shh. It's me…" Syaoran soothed.

Sakura ran in and saw Syaoran hold Tomoyo with endearment and whisper words into her ear, slowly rocking her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing now, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she and Syaoran went inside the infirmary at the hospital. Sakura had a look of sadness as she watched Tomoyo lay there with a hand over her haed. She had a look of agony across her face and was silent for a bit.

"When… when I was a little girl, a stranger… almost molested me. I was playing in the sandbox when he came. Luckily, I was rescued in the nick of time, but ever since that day, I've been _**afraid**_. I can't ever forget that man. His damps hands… and that SMELL. I know you think I hate men, but I don't. I'm _**scared**_ of them. And that's why… I won't… That's why I'll never be able… To fall in love." Whispered Tomoyo bleakly.

"It's alright. Why don't you rest now, Tomoyo?" Syaoran instructed as he pushed Tomoyo gently down into the depths of her pillows and pulled the blanket up. Sakura looked over at him. His face was very stern as he watched Tomoyo.

**Sakura POV**

Why does this always happen? Why do I fall for a guy, when he's already got his eye on someone else?

"I'll go and get our things." I announced suddenly.

"Okay. Thanks." Syaoran murmured as I stepped out of the room and went to get our things from the waiting room.

Someone… help me. S.O.S. … S.O.S. … Someone… stop this. Stop these feelings. Please… Hear my distress call… My S.O.S. … and stop my heart from wanting so much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Hmm! So tell me, girls… what's all THIS about?" Hayashi-sensei said sharply.

"Uh… oh THAT, Hayashi-sensei? No big deal." Replied Reina. Hayashi-sensei scanned the paper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--The following three students must come to the faculty room THIS INSTANT! Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo!--

That's when things got REALLY messy…

**Lalalalala! I finally typed this up! Hehe. I took so long. Doi… Probably because I had crazy lil kids annoying me all the time. Hehe 3 Kiari ish sowwy. UKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Midterms is this week! T-T Minna-san! Help me hope I get good grades! Well I hope you enjoyed it! 2020 words! I dunno, just felt like saying that. Aie, I'm so weird. I can't believe you guys think I'm so famous. I'm not! Wolf Blossom is! My sister! Yup yup! §smiley face§**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**

**BTW: I know this isn't an Inuyasha fanfiction, but I'm SO sorry I couldn't update on Kagome's birthday! I only have a quarter of the chapter done! It's going to be long! Now… you just have to figure out which story and which chapter! NHIAHAHA!**

**Okay. Me will really go now. REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned as my nee-chan Wolf Blossom says!**

**Lub,**

**Kiari**


	3. I Want You Next To Me

**Konbanwa, minna-san. §sighs§ Sorry about the very late updates. I was planning to update sooner, but I've been once again, caught up in personal problems. And now, you add the fact that guys in my classes are starting to notice me… -.- Pbbt. But yeah.. I'm going to be busy for the rest of the school year. My school is having a lot of events going on. I'll try to update. But you can't count on it much, knowing my long updates. Sorry. Well, this is the last chapter of SOS. Hope you enjoy… I really wanted more people to read this. I think in my own opinion, it's one of my best works. Please recommend it to others if you can. I would very much appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. CCS. Bug. Me. About. It. And. You. DIE!**

**Dedication: To the wonderful and loving Alyssa…**

"_Hmm! So tell me, girls… what's all THIS about?" Hayashi-sensei said sharply._

"_Uh… oh THAT, Hayashi-sensei? No big deal." Replied Reina. Hayashi-sensei scanned the paper._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--The following three students must come to the faculty room THIS INSTANT! Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo!--_

That's when things got REALLY messy…

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hayashi-sensei slapped the paper harshly on a table.

"What is the _meaning_ of this!" Syaoran and Tomoyo stood, staring awkwardly at the walls, with Sakura in between them in a rouse.

'_The once clandestine dating service we began at school is now in for some VERY serious trouble.'_

" 'We'll find you a wonderful lover! First class option 5000 yen, normal option 3000 yen.' That's pretty bold of you, don't you agree?" Hayashi-sensei alleged.

"H-H-Hayashi-sensei…" Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran started to say with sweatdrops dripping everywhere.

"WE'RE SORRY! Please forgive us!" They all got down on their knees traditionally and begged in front of Hayashi-sensei.

"HMPH! You _know_ how much I'd like to let it go, but what would the other teachers say, hmm? Suspension! Possibly EXPULSION! How sad…" The dating trio immediately stood up and raised their hands in fear.

"_PLEASE! _We'll do ANYTHING you want! Just spare us the pain! The Awful Pain!" they pleaded. Hayashi-sensei pushed his glasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose.

"You'll do… _any_thing?" He asked quietly.

"You will? _Any_thing?" Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura froze in their positions with thousands of sweatdrops.

"Um… yeah… sure."

"Is that a solemn promise? IS IT! Then we can make a deal." Hayashi-sensei took out a picture of a beautiful lady with lower-back honey brown hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'"_Sugihara Mayuko-san. Twenty-five years old. Find her a boyfriend. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to report your behavior. You are NOT to EVER mention my name to her. Are we on the same page?"'_

Hayashi-sensei's words rang through their minds, as Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the quiet street to the daycare where Mayuko works at.

"Sheesh! I didn't expect THAT of all things. Can't be too hard, can it?" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Mayuko-chan wa kirei desu ne? Is she some kinda friend of his or something?" Sakura wondered aloud, as she looked at Mayuko's picture held in Syaoran's hand.

"I dunno. In any case, this should be freakin easy." Syaoran murmured.

"After all, a woman like this can get any man she wants!" he exclaimed as he ran ahead with Tomoyo and Sakura chasing after him.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I won't hear any of this! Why should I agree to even MEET a man introduced to me by STRANGERS, much less go on a DATE with him!" Mayuko rejected. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura once again are covered with sweatdrops.

"Uh, well, it's…" Sakura trailed off.

"Th-th-the modern way to do things, you know?" Syaoran finished for her.

"WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS! Oh, I know! It's my rents back home isn't it! They INSIST I come back home and get hitched! I keep telling them that I HAVE a boyfriend already! And yet they want to break us up!" Shrieked Mayuko uncontrollably. Sakura stared at her with blank eyes.

"………………………… HUH! You already GOT your man!" Syaoran shot out.

"Why, of course. Isn't it obvious? His name's Hayashi Takeo and he's twenty-six! Teehee. The best part of him is that he's a high school biology teacher!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"OI! Hayashi-sensei! Are you like, EVIL or something!" Hollered Sakura all the way all the start of the hall, as Hayashi-sensei was in the almost near end of the other, about to enter his classroom. He turned his head around with curiosity written over his face.

"She's going out with YOU! If you wanna break up or something… just DO IT YOURSELF! Don't be such a COWARD!" Sakura stomped all the way over to him.

"But… we're not going out! I never said I love you. We didn't even have casual sex, and I NEVER EVEN FLIRTED WITH HER! You see; THAT'S the problem." Takeo sighed and opened the classroom door, motioning Sakura to go in.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So she's _stalking_ him!" Syaoran and Tomoyo burst out as they were walking to the daycare again after school.

"I don't freakin know! I mean; she SEEMS normal! It's not out of control… not YET. He _told_ her he likes someone else, but the phone calls NEVER stop and the mail NEVER stops coming."

"OOO! That's just what a stalker'd do!" Tomoyo said with dotted eyes. Syaoran and Sakura stared at her for a moment. Then they all sighed.

"……… This won't be easy after all… but… EXPULSION! Urgh…" They all groaned.

"What _other_ choice do we have!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sign read: Kaede Daycare

"GET OUT OF HERE! How DARE you barge in on my workplace like this?" Mayuko screeched as a crying boy came up to her.

"Waahhh! Reiku's picking on meeee!" he bawled.

"Gomen nasai! But we just got some new data on these AMZINGLY HOT men! And…" Sakura trailed off once more.

"Can't you SEE! I'm BUSY now! Besides, I'll never date ANY man except my dear Takeo-koi!"

"_Have mercy on us, please!_" All three of them got down and held onto Mayuko's foot.

"LET GO OF ME!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mayuko was walking home from work, when she felt mysterious auras behind her. She turned around to see Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura with dating books, peeking from behind a pole.

"GO! GO AWAY!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mayuko was shopping at the local grocery store, when she heard papers shuffling behind her. She turned around to see Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura kneeling down with books above their heads.

"LET ME BE!"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mayuko was going to open the library door. Only too see, once again, none other than Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran once more with books in front of them. She pushed them out behind her.

"Leave me alone! Go away and DON'T come back! DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE POLICE!" She bellowed with a red face and four anime veins. The trio stared at her with big eyes.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey… does this make _us_ the ones who've got a stalking problem?" Syaoran asked bluntly as they walked away.

"Oh no…" moaned Tomoyo.

"If we get to know her, she may listen to us. Perhaps our professional conduct is outputting. Like we're door to door salesmen, conning the elderly… Maybe I should go alone next time?"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bye Mayu-sensei! We'll see you tomorrow!" the kids waved goodbye, as Mayuko saw them off. Sakura cautiously approached her.

"H-hi there. I'm back. How are you today? I come in peace!" Mayuko stared at Sakura with a weird look and got out her cellphone.

"Let me see… 911…" Mayuko started dialing. Sakura panicked and looked around for a child.

"Um.. OH! Such a cute little boy!" Sakura started to play with him.

"So… you like kids?" Mayuko asked.

"Of course! Doesn't everyone? Well… not really everyone…"

"I like them too! Someday, I wanna be the mother of Takeo's children. I hope they look like him." Mayuko answered with a genuine smile.

"And that's why I don't need your service."

"Mayuko-chan… you really love Hayashi-sensei, don't you?" Sakura asked quietly. Mayuko turned around to face her and smiled once more.

"I'm _mad_ for him! For so long, it was just unrequited love. A schoolgirl crush. In high school, we hung out… But he always had a girlfriend. Still, I just couldn't give him up like that. I was so very overjoyed when he turned to me at last!" Mayuko smiled bigger.

"D-Did he really turn to you?"

"What do you mean about that?" Sakura turned red.

"Uh… um…"

"What about you then? You're in high school. Do you have a special someone?" Sakura looked at Mayuko with saddened eyes. Slowly, she began to respond.

"Yes… I do. But, you know… he cares for someone else… Not me" Sakura let a silent single tear slide down her smooth cheek, thinking of the moments Syaoran had with Tomoyo, and how happy they'd looked.

"You should steal him. That's what I did. I… I did what I…_had_ to! I loved him so much… that it felt like… like I was losing my mind."

'_Look at her… so lost. Kind and pretty… Just a sweet, normal woman. But she's lost her heart and soul! Why is that? Because she fell in love, and now she's crazy in love with him.'_

"No guys to push on me today?" Mayuko broke Sakura's train of thoughts.

"If you like kids, come by anytime. But no lists of "hot" men!" Sakura watched her with pained eyes.

'_Just look at her… so lost!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura walked slowly into the dating agency.

"Any progress? How did it go?" Syaoran asked.

"Eh?"

"Eh janai!" Syaoran stared with dotted eyes.

"We could just flee the country…" Tomoyo dawdled.

"Don't forget! You have a job to do!" Syaoran scolded.

"Yes… but… it's just that…" Sakura had those pained eyes again.

"Well, I can't help but feel sorry for her…"

"We've no time for sympathy! Cut it out!"

"But I can't help it! She loves him, that's all! What's so WRONG about that!"

"_SHE'S A FREAKIN STALKER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _That's what's wrong!" Syaoran howled at her. Sakura began pulling on her auburn locks of hair.

"But she _loves_ him! Don't you SEE!" She cried back at him.

"Oh, come off it! He's trying to do the right thing! It's a real drag when a girl you don't care girl comes after you and doesn't STOP!" Sakura stood, frozen in the spot. Her eyes widened.

"Oh? It _is_? Then…" Syaoran cut her off.

"Then what about THIS! This mess is all YOUR fault!"

"…Huh?" came Sakura's reply.

"WHAT!" Syaoran yelled.

"Not ME! It's HAYASHI-SENSEI'S!"

"No. It's you! It's _YOU!_" Syaoran said with great force. Sakura eyes began to brim with tears.

"JUST FORGET IT!" She turned around and ran out of the club room.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran called after her with dotted eyes and question marks above his head. Tomoyo stared at him with a -.-''' look.

"Sakura has the wrong idea. At least that's what I think." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Huh? About what?" Syaoran stared at her with dotted eyes.

"You're so dense!" Tomoyo stared at him with another -.-''' face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I loved him so much, that it felt like I… like I was losing my mind.'_ Thought Sakura as she ran to go see Mayuko.

"We had out first date here. He ran up, half an hour late, drenched in sweat! He's not really very _deep_… but he's so cute about it! He likes watching anime all the time! I call him when I need to hear his voice. He's so bashful that he gets angry with me!" Mayuko dialed Takeo's number.

"See how he is? He won't answer. He just doesn't get women at all! Teehee!"

'_So in love. It's all your fault… your fault that I'm this way.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to give up on this one."

"Wha…?"

"It's so obvious that she's overscrewed. I'll go talk to Hayashi-sensei and let him know we've had it. You need to stay away from that insane woman!" Syaoran told Sakura.

"B-but… I can't just QUIT on her and stop helping! I'll talk to her about it! She's a wonderful person! You just need to give her a chance!" protested Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. He got up from the table and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Don't worry! I won't drag you any further into this!"

"Sakura! That's _not_ the point! Don't you even see? I'm _worried_ about you! You're in over your head!" He yelled once again. Sakura's eyes widened, as she looked downward.

"Oh. I am, am I? What would _you_, of all people know, huh! You… _You've_ got _nothing_ to worry about!" Here eyes filled with tears; Sakura ran out of the clubroom.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran called after her with exasperation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hayashi-sensei, you need to handle this girl on your own. She's crazy about you! It's made her a basket case! You can't just force her on us like this!" Syaoran outbursted, staring at Takeo with rage firing intensely in his eyes. Takeo stared calmly back at him.

"…You said you'd do it. I was counting on you guys." Takeo said quietly.

"Oh, cut it out. You can hire a detective or call the police."

"She was always more concerned about others than her own self. We were good friends. I never wanted this… for her… to be in such pain… all because of me…" Takeo's voice started shaking.

"But you see… it's started to get out of hand…" Takeo handed Syaoran an envelope.

"Eh? What's this?" questioned Syaoran.

"Open it with great heed…" Takeo warned.

"Don't get cut. The mailman delivered it to my girlfriend's apartment."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he open the letter. It read 'Stay away from Takeo!' with a small razor inside. Syaoran stared with dotted eyes.

"A razor…" Takeo turned away.

"I'll go to the police today. I'm sorry about all the trouble." And with that, Takeo left the room, leaving Syaoran sitting in there with a look of aggravation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yesterday, the police stopped by. They came to tell me to stay away from Takeo. And also from his girlfriend, or face I'll face legal action." Mayuko said inaudibly as she poured tea. Sakura listened to her with care.

"It was a nightmare. They thought I was a stalker or something! I… I-I don't understand it. Takeo's girls… that's me! And she has even the smallest nerve to act like she's his. How can anyone possibly do that?" A tear slid swiftly from he eye onto her light blue sweater.

"Takeo… he would never send the police after me!" Mayuko pulled on her hair and her knees started giving away.

"Shh, Mayuko, please calm down! You have to listen to me. Just listen! Please… You have it all mixed up! Y-You… Ypu're not Hayashi-sensei's girlfriend! You have to understand that fact!"

"What!" Mayuko exclaimed with tears running down like a stream.

"No… No! No! No! NO! How can you even SAY that!" Mayuko screamed as she pushed Sakura away into the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! Just LEAVE ME IN PEACE! Go on! Get out! Get out of here! Just leave me alone!" Sakura slumped against the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked slowly away from the daycare. She looked back with tears running down. She decided she might as well give up and turned back forward, about to walk on. That is, until she heard a sound of glass breaking coming from the daycare. Sakura stopped in her tracks and fully turned around.

She walked back to the daycare door and opened it.

"Mayuko?" Crunch. Came a sound of broken glass being stepped on. Sakura went inside and looked around. She saw Mayuko's hand in a sea of blood. Sakura's eye's widened. Her knees gave away and she screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Takeo ran down the halls of the hospital to the room where Mayuko was in. They saw Sakura sitting on a bench outside the room.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called. Sakura looked up with big frightened eyes filled with tears.

"Is she…" Takeo started to ask Sakura.

"You must be Hayashi Takeo-san. We need to talk." A policeman walked over, holding up his badge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And so she's stable for now." Finished the policeman.

"Can I see her?" Takeo inquired.

"That's… not a very good idea." Sakura spoke up.

"But…!"

"What good can you do? Can you save her? Has she ever really heard a thing you've said to her at all? It's all up to her now. She'll finally have to cope with this… on her own from now on." Sakura informed. Takeo sat down in irritation. He started grabbing his hair and mumbling things to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(d/n: at this point, if you could go to h t t p / x y d I r e c t . c o m / m a r m a l a d e b o y p a g e / d o w n (underscore goes here) s o n g s . h t m and listen to the song Saigo No Yakusoku, it'd be very much appreciated. And plus, it matches the scene, and you'll be able to get another good anime song to add to your collection, or start one if you don't have one yet! Thanks! If you can't play it right away, you can download it first and then continue reading. ;) If not, then you'll just have to make do without the music. §sighs§ Oh well…)

"All I wanted to do was help." Sakura murmured as she and Syaoran were walking outside to bring her home.

"So mixed up! Her SOS signal and my own intercepted. I just wanted to help her. To make her see…" She trailed off. Syaoran slowly got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. But Sakura pushed him away.

"Please… don't be kind to me. I don't know why, but it hurts. A lot. I'm so tired of all this hurt." She mumbled and ran off, leaving Syaoran standing there alone, lost in his own thoughts.

'_SOS… SOS… SOS… Why won't anyone ever help me? I'm in such pain. Please, won't someone just…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura held gently onto Mayuko's hand with both her own. Mayuko's eyes opened. Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes.

"Hey… I'm still here… For what it's worth. I'm sorry that I wasn't any help at all…" Sakura whispered to Mayuko. Mayuko looked art her with serene eyes.

"I've always dreamt of him… ever since I was back in high school. I was such a little nerd. I took on all the tasks that no one else wanted to do. One day, Takeo said to me, "You work so hard. I admire that." That was all it took for me to fall hard for him. I was in love. But we were only friends, so how could I tell him? Then he started going out with someone. It hurt so much, but whom could I tell? There was no one. So I held it in. I just held it all in. I'd talk to him in my mind, explain why it should be me dating him, and not her. Over and over. I couldn't stop. You have to… you have to share what you feel. If you bottle it up, it has nowhere to go, and you'll only end up hurting yourself even more."

By now, Sakura literally had a puddle of tears forming between their cupped hands. She raised one up to wipe her tears.

"He sent us to you! I'm sorry, Mayuko. Hayashi-sensei was the one who sent us to you."

"…Huh?"

"He didn't want the police after you! That's why he sent us. Hayashi-sensei wanted to give you a new future… to set you free, without causing your poor heart any more pain."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_After crying her eyes out, she said she'd return to her family and start a new life.'_

Sakura slowly walked towards the dating agency from the hospital.

' "_You have to share what you feel…"'_ Mayuko's voice rang through her ears. She picked up her pace and began to run towards the agency.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where'd Sakura go off too?" asked Tomoyo.

"She's visiting that batty woman again! She's so busy feeling sorry for others, and then she gets hurt! It's insane!" Syaoran retorted.

"So… that's what's got you all jittery for these past few days." Tomoyo stated obviously. Syaoran looked up from his book with an annoyed face.

"Am I right? Or is it that… you're still hung up over me? I hope not. You must know by know! Back when I was in seventh grade, I made it CRYSTAL clear that I just wasn't attracted to you! Nope! No way! Not at all! It's not just my fear of men! It's not!" Tomoyo joked. Syaoran fell down anime style.

"I'm not into you anymore anyway! That was four years ago! I'm SOOO totally over it! It was my folly of youth!"

"And yet you… you still wanted to be there for me, right? You didn't want to let me suffer all alone. You're really too kind, Syaoran. I'm perfectly fine now. I can fight against my own will. I'll be alright. Really, I honestly will. It's time that you've moved on. Isn't there someone else you're worried about now? Go on then. Go on to her! Go towards the path that leads to her! Do you need me to push you so you fall along it? Is that it?"

"No. It's okay. I can handle it on my own." He started to run off to find Sakura. Tomoyo looked after him with kind eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_So many things to cope with on your own. So many hurts… and no one can rescue you. I know that now. I know it with all my heart. And yet… that's why… I want you next to me!'_

Sakura ran until she was out of breath. She stopped dead when she saw Syaoran heading her direction.

"Syaoran! Is that really you! There's something… I need to say! Something I need to tell you!" She called to him, as he got closer and closer.

"… I know. I can feel it." And with that, Syaoran stretched an arm and grabbed Sakura close. He embraced her with his warm, loving arms. Sakura blushed as her tears finally stopped. She looked up from his chest and straight into those amber brown eyes of his.

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru desu. Hontou wa aishiteru de-" (d/n: I love you. I mean it. I really do love yo-) Sakura was cut off by a passionate kiss from Syaoran. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, with all of her love for him. They both broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Sakura, being a little more courageous this time, went and kissed Syaoran and let down her tears of not hurt anymore, but her tears of happiness and joy.

'_I want you next to me…'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew! Alright! It's nice and clean!" Sakura said with pride as she stepped back from the club door and looked at her hard work.

"Hayashi-sensei won't report us to the school. He's looking the other way. Now.. TIME TO MAKE MORE MONEY! No wait! Time to help more students find love!" Sakura announced to no one in particular as she went inside and took a seat.

"Sakura! Here I am!" called Sukiya.

"We're all set for you Sukiya! I've got a AAA list of beautiful men just for you today!"

"Ooh! Thank you so much!" Sakura ran her index finger along the spines of the books to look for it.

"Wait… Hmm?"

"Tomoyo! Have you seen my AAA book anywhere?" Sakura asked, popping her head out from the doorway to the other room, where Tomoyo sat reading… the AAA book! Sakura marched over and grabbed the book's top from behind Tomoyo. Well, she tried. But Tomoyo wouldn't let it.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to step up to my own plate. I'm not running away anymore. No more manhating!" Sakura's eyes glowed… her whole BODY glowed! She stared at Tomoyo with tears plipping and plopping out of her eyes and onto the table. Tomoy sweatdropped.

"Now what Sakura?"

"My fileeeeeeeeee!" Sakura whined like a baby.

"NO! MY fileeee!" Tomoyo argued back, also like a baby. Sakura ran to the other room, where Syaoran and Takeo were talking with even more plip-plopping tears.

"Syaoraaaaaaaannnn! Tomoyo stole my AAA boooooooook!" She whined once more as Tomoyo latched onto her whole arm, not letting her go any further. Syaoran and Takeo stared in amusement. He just smiled at his loved one. Things will all go uphill from now.

No matter how long I wait, love just won't find me. If this sounds like you… don't give up! Visit our club! You don't have to cope with life all on your own any longer. Our devoted staff is here for you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! I actually finished a story! §feels proud of self§ Well, it was a three part story anyway. §sweatdrops§ I hope you all enjoyed it! And please review! I've checked my stats and TONS of you went to my chapter pages… but I only got 17 reviews! I would really much appreciate it if you reviewed! Reviews always get me going! And who doesn't want reviews anyway! They RULE!

I hope you liked the song too! I know I do! It's one of my favorites! Compliments to the composers and singer of the anime version of Marmalade Boy. I love that manga and anime. §happy face§ When I first starting typing this last chapter, I was really depressed and down. But now that I'm done, I'm happy! It should really be the other way around. I'll miss writing this story… But hey! It's gotta end sometime, you know!

§sighs§ So much for angst… There WAS some angst… But not as much as I originally was going to put in. Go out and check my other stories! I should be putting two oneshots sometime… soon. If you want me to. Or I can wait until after Summer vacation, if I have time. Up to you. 4421 words and 11 pages! I think my second or third longest amount of writing. Wow… §dizzy eyes§

Thanks again for reading and REVIEWING everyone!

That's right. Push that button. You know you wanna.

Lub,

Kiari


End file.
